¿Usamos protección?
by Zukax
Summary: Algo me dice que el príncipe saiyajin no tiene idea de cómo funcionan ciertas cosas y como se usan.


Hola soy Zuka, este es mi primer fic, espero que no sean tan crueles T.T, sin embargo todas las criticas son bienvenidas, siempre son buenas para mejorar :D

Algo me dice que el príncipe saiyajin no tiene idea de cómo funcionan ciertas cosas y este es un ejemplo de ello, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero sus reviews.

Ya saben Dragon Ball no me pertenece, es propiedad del maestro Tori, ojala y me perteneciera Vegeta (T.T), yo solo los pongo en situaciones divertidas XD.

Los pensamientos de los personajes estan entre comillas "" y creo que una que otra acción entre paréntesis (), bueno a leer se ha dicho.

¿Usamos protección?

El calor en la corporación capsula era sumamente irritante, el sistema de aire acondicionado estaba descompuesto, y los habitantes de la misma no se sentían a gusto en ese lugar, la alternativa para los dos habitantes más jóvenes de ella era sumergirse en la amplia piscina, quizá en ese lugar encontrarían la frescura que necesitaban; sin saber que Vegeta se encontraba en la misma, Bulma se dirigió hacia la piscina solo con un diminuto bikini, el saiyajin la veía encantado, desde hace algunos días que se estaban coqueteando abiertamente, hasta se habían besado en un par de ocasiones, Vegeta era totalmente inexperto al respecto pero la sensación que le producían los besos de Bulma se habían vuelto una adicción para él, que aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para hacerla callar besándola, observó cómo se sumergía en la piscina sin pena alguna, y empezó a nadar de un lado a otro, el príncipe estaba embelesado viéndola, las gotas que escurrían del cuerpo de la mujer la hacían ver sumamente sexy.

V: "mmm que sexy es esta mujer" "estúpido planeta, me está haciendo perder la razón"

Bulma se había percatado que el príncipe no le quitaba la vista de encima y aprovecho la ocasión para lanzarle un comentario sarcástico al respecto

B: Oye Vegeta si sigues viéndome de esa manera se te van a salir los ojos, está bien que sea irresistiblemente sexy pero tendrías que disimularlo un poco- mencionó orgullosa

Vegeta reacciono rápidamente, no iba a dejar que esa mujer se burlara de él

V: No digas tonterías mujer, no te estoy viendo, solo me rio de tu ridículo esfuerzo y técnica de nado.

B: jajaja no me hagas reír, estabas totalmente embelesado viéndome

V: y si así fuera ¿qué?

Bulma se sorprendió no esperaba esa respuesta por parte del saiyajin, aunque no le desanimo del todo, le gustaba la sinceridad de ese sujeto

B: sabes también pienso lo mismo de ti, aunque me parece que ese cuerpo aun no conoce una magnífica función, (Bulma rió para sus adentros, no estaba del todo segura sobre ese comentario pero algo le decía que no estaba equivocada)

V: Bah, no digas tonterías mujer

Vegeta se acercó hasta donde estaba Bulma y la agarro contra su pecho, poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se entrelazaron, primero con un beso tierno, Vegeta se dejaba llevar por la sensación, estar pegado a esa terrícola se le estaba haciendo una adicción, Bulma sentía lo mismo por el saiyajin, aunque no estaba muy segura de porque lo estaba haciendo, sabiendo que ese sujeto era un saiyajin cruel y despiadado que no se tocaba el corazón con nada ni con nadie, pero no pensaría en eso y se dejaría llevar, los besos se estaban haciendo más apasionados parecía que atrás quedó el día en que se besaron por primera vez y el príncipe de los saiyajins no tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo, ahora era diferente, las caricias de ambos empezaron a hacerse presente, Bulma le acariciaba la espalda de él y Vegeta bajaba su boca por su cuello, la terrícola no estaba muy segura si era el momento de dar el siguiente paso, pero una vez más le valió todo y se dejo llevar la sensación de hacerlo dentro de la piscina le paso por la mente, más cuando sentía la erección de vegeta rozar su abdomen, exhibiéndose prominentemente en sus pantaloncillos, es como si los fuera a romper , eso la excito más, y que las manos del príncipe empezaran a jugar con su pecho. Bulma se detuvo si seguían así, lo harían en la piscina y podrían ser sorprendidos por cualquier empleado de la casa o peor por sus padres.

Intentando coger aire la peli azul, rompió el beso y dijo:

B: sabes Veggie porque no nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo

V: como quieras respondió el príncipe- completamente excitado

Vegeta alzo a Bulma en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, la acostó en la cama

V: ¿Feliz?

B: aun no del todo

La chica sonrió y se coloco sobre el retomando su actividad pasional, ambos estaban completamente excitados y listos para el siguiente paso, Vegeta era realmente inexperto en eso pero su instinto le dictaba como hacer las cosas, junto con la experiencia de Bulma, vaya que esa mujer era una experimentada en ese aspecto, en cierta forma el saiyajin se sentía tonto sintiéndose novato. Bulma sabía que Vegeta no tenía experiencia en hacerlo, mientras las caricias y los besos subían de tono, la peli azul pensaba

B: "Vegeta, ¿virgen?"

No lo podía creer, estaba casi segura que no lo era, pero la torpeza que mostraba el príncipe solo confirmaban sus sospechas, Vegeta termino de quitarle el bikini a Bulma y ella hizo lo propio con él quitándole el traje de baño. Aunque con algo de dificultad la mano de ella abrió el cajón de su cómoda para sacar un paquete de condones, Vegeta no se percato del movimiento estaba encantado sintiendo la mano de Bulma acariciarlo por todas partes mientras él hacía lo propio con ella.

B: Veggie ¿usamos protección? Preguntó la científica

Vegeta detuvo sus caricias y besos, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando la heredera de la corporación capsula, solo se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos y después a la mano de Bulma con la caja de condones

V: como quieras- dijo queriendo aparentar indiferencia cuando verdaderamente se sentía un poco ridículo, no sabía a qué se refería, que es lo que tenía que ver la caja con lo que estaban haciendo, o lo que contenía la caja, pensaba en muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas le daba la respuesta que tanto buscaba

Bulma saco un sobre de la caja y se la dio al príncipe, él lo tomo, se sentía realmente avergonzado y ridículo porque no tenía idea de que hacer, Bulma se percató de ello, pero no quería hacer que se sintiera mal, simplemente era excitante tener a un salvaje saiyajin virgen a su merced

Vegeta observaba el sobre que la chica le había dado, no sabía cómo se había metido en esto pero ya estaba metido hasta el cuello y tendría que verse inteligente, así que intento actuar con supuesta normalidad, la mano de Bulma se posó sobre la suya

B: Ábrelo, tienes que ponértelo

V: Si claro no tienes porque decirme que hacer

Algo en esa actividad sexual se había transformado de excitación pura a confusión total, Bulma sonreía mientras veía al saiyajin con cara de WTF? O.o, Vegeta abrió el sobre sin mucho cuidado haciendo que el condón saliera y cayera aun lado de la cama. El príncipe se quedó azul no tenía la mas mínima idea de que era lo siguiente. La mujer un tanto divertida le dijo:

B: Ya me di cuenta que no lo sabes abrir, toma otro

Le dio uno nuevo y ahora ella se cercioro de abrirlo, pero el príncipe cuando vio el artículo de látex resbaloso, se quedo aun mas confundido

V: "Estúpida Bulma, ¿qué demonios se supone que tengo que hacer con esta cosa?, ¿donde lo debo poner, que tengo que hacer?, seguramente ya se dio cuenta que no tengo la menor idea, estoy quedando en ridículo" pensaba el chico, comérselo, inflarlo y demás ideas pasaron por su cabeza, pero ninguna era acertada.

Vegeta fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando la mano de la terrícola bajo hacia su miembro completamente erecto, moviéndolo provocando una sensación placentera al príncipe que cerró los ojos.

B: Sabes Veggie, te ayudo si quieres – comentó la peli azul

Dicho esto tomo el miembro de Vegeta y le colocó el condón, mientras el chico veía confundido lo que la terrícola estaba haciendo, no sabía porque le estaba colocando eso ahí, pero tampoco quería verse como un tonto preguntándolo, intuyendo la cuestión Bulma se apresuró a decir

B: Así no tendremos que preocuparnos que por un descuido un tercero nos venga interrumpir en nuestro juego

V: "Que rayos quiere decir esta mujer, quien va a venir, se referirá a Kakarotto, nos vendrá a interrumpir, si eso sucede lo mato, no entiendo, se siente extraño tener esto ahí, creo que me lo voy a quitar"

Vegeta bajo su mano para quitarse aquello que la chica le había puesto

B: Oye si te lo quitas no jugamos- dijo con seguridad, más bien parecía una orden

V: qué demonios dices mujer- mencionó un poco molesto

B: ya te dije, eso es para protegernos

V: ¿protegernos de quien? No creo que alguien venga a enfrentarnos, si eso sucede yo soy capaz de derrotarlo, así que no tenemos porque usar estas ridiculeces- dijo irritado

El chico no se daba cuenta que estaba diciendo estupideces, la risa de Bulma no se hizo esperar.

B: jajajajajajajaja Veggie estás loco, hablo de nosotros- dijo acariciando el cabello del chico

El príncipe saiyajin no entendía porque se estaba riendo, estaba a punto de salir de sus casillas, pero Bulma lo beso intensamente

B: sabes, me encanta que yo vaya a ser la primera en tu vida- le dijó

V: ¿La primera de qué? Preguntó con inocencia

En este punto Vegeta estaba actuando tan ingenuamente como Kakarotto, Bulma decidió no darle importancia a su comentario, era como quitarle la virginidad a un niño de 16 años, y era encantador, así que sin mas ya no le dijo nada y se dejaron llevar por la pasión, Vegeta aun con cierta incomodidad, pero si la terrícola decía que debía usar esa cosa ahí, la usaría, ya no aguantaba la excitación y quería fundirse dentro de ella, aunque esa envoltura se le haya hecho de lo más molesta, en algún punto después de caricias y besos la erección del chico rompió el condón, Bulma se percató de ello

B: "vaya que este saiyajin es súper, súper dotado" pensó, y sonriendo ampliamente por la magnitud de aquello, a la peli azul no le importo que no tuvieran protección, quería que la primera vez del príncipe sintiera todo aquel placer que le había sido negado por casi 30 años y que mejor maestra que ella, inconscientemente se decía que ella sería la primera y la ultima en la vida del saiyajin.

No me maten pero siempre he pensado que Vegeta no tenia practica sobre cómo hacer ciertas actividades, y que mejor maestra que Bulma.

Gracias por leer, si llegaron hasta acá es que soportaron mi narrativa, es mi primer fic, espero que no me haya salido tan pal perro como decimos acá en México, espero sus reviews chicas y chicos :D.


End file.
